


Mission 1 / Battleflag

by The_Punk_Tart



Series: Power Rangers: Lightning Force [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Punk_Tart/pseuds/The_Punk_Tart
Summary: Billy Cranston has traveled space and received word of an underground team travelling through space. His arrival on the ship the team is on is met with mixed reactions as he meets the team... and already irks the wrath of the ship's navigator. Meanwhile a new enemy begins to surface, while once-enemies become much-needed allies. But can Billy pull the team together, earn the trust of the navigator and save the universe? Because, after all, once a Ranger...





	Mission 1 / Battleflag

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a Headcanon that David Yost shared during an Instagram Live video from Wednesday 29 August 2018, in which Billy does eventually leave Aquitar to travel through space and become a Zordon (mentor) to his own Power Ranger team...

_Across the Universe, our system is expanding. /_ _Crystal velvet void, stained by the disease. / Empty words and deeds pleading to the ether, / Perfect wires and steel pierced the cold abyss..._

_("Our System," Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark.)_

* * *

 

Billy Cranston had seen so much of outer space. The constellations. Planets. He even revisited Edenoi and was welcomed by Prince Dex with open arms. But... he also wanted to come back home to Earth every once in a while. Because after all, who says you can't go home?

His journey on the small space pod Dex had given him, went significantly longer than he had anticipated at first. But now came the question of whether or not he should at least find the nearest planet to rest? Or mayhaps the next spaceship he could find? He wasn't too sure. And to add to that, he needed to make sure to last the trip back to Earth.

Decisions, decisions.

Not too far off, came in the distance a spaceship. Billy could see its blinking lights... were they friend or foe? He hoped for the better of the matter as he began to send out an S.O.S. communication signal...

"--h-hello? Help??"


End file.
